Two rivals One mission
by rivendellelve
Summary: Team 7 and Team Gai are together on one mission... DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : not mine

**Two rivals – One mission**

by rivendellelve

(might change title later)

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter One

Hatake Kakashi was reading his favourite book 'Come Come Paradise' while sitting on the roof. He smirked like he always did when he was reading that book. After a while he decided that he shouldn't let his team wait so long this time, stood up and made his way through Konoha to meet his team. Slowly he strolled through the streets until he saw them: Naruto running nervous in circles, Sakura glaring annoyed at Naruto and Sasuke leaning against a wall and not showing any emotion. And Sasuke was the first who noticed the jounin. Now Naruto and Sakura noticed him too. "You're late!" Both shouted. "Sorry guys, I've forgotten where we wanted to meet so..." "Liar!" Kakashi could clearly see that none of them believed him but he didn't care. "Tss. Can we leave now?" Immediately Naruto forgot about the always late Kakashi and jumped into the air enthusiastically. "Yeah! Let's get our new mission!"

Gai and his team had been waiting for about two hours now. They would get their new mission but this time they had to work together with an other team. He had somehow a foreboding because he knew only one person who was always – always! – late: his eternal rival Hatake Kakashi. 'Damn it Kakashi! You never make it in time. That's why you're so damn cool.' Just when Gai thought this the door opened slowly and _he _came in. "Kakashi, you let us wait pretty long. You call yourself a ninja and a ninja is supposed to be punctual." The silver-haired jounin turned around. "Hm? Did you say something?" 'Arrgh!'

But before Gai could answer the Hokage cleared his throat. "So after team seven finally arrived I tell you what your new mission will be..." "Yeah, our new mission!" "Shut up Naruto!" "Tss." He sighed. "This mission is for your two teams – Kakashi, Gai – and ..." "What? We'll have to work together with him! Why!" Both jounins shouted at the same time pointing at each other. To be honest Lee seemed to be the only one being happy about that. The Hokage cleared his throat again. "The other teams are on their own missions. And by the way you're both jounins. So don't act that childish." Naruto burst into laughter and Sakura and Tenten giggled although they tried to stifle it. and Lee murmured something like 'Gai-sensei never acts childish'. Whereupon Naruto mocked "He does." The Third took in a deep breath. 'This introduction will last very, very long.' He thought while watching Naruto and Lee discuss whether Gai acts childish or not. The Uchiha boy said something to them and Lee turned away while Naruto tried to knock him out. But the Uchiha dodged easily. Now Kakashi was tripping Naruto up so that he fell down and stayed sitting on the ground and looking pissed. It seemed that only Sasuke and Neji were concentrated. The Third wondered whether it was really a good idea to sent _this_ teams together on one mission. 'This is going to be troublesome.'

Unfortunately Iruka wasn't here. Otherwise he would have drowned them all out so that they would be quiet – for a while. But the Third wasn't in mood for such things so he chose to wait until they would calm down. A few minutes later ... Naruto was talking about his noodle soup although Sasuke wasn't looking really interested, Sakura was glancing at Sasuke every two seconds, Lee was trying to impress Sakura, Gai cheered him and Kakashi smirked as if he would be thinking of his book. ... Somehow the Hokage finally managed to tell them that their mission was to accompany the courier Hokusai to Oaga-no-kuni (A/N Don't ask me where this is. I just put together some letters.) along with a highly important packet.

Sakura packed her bags. She wondered 'How can a mere courier have enough money to hire two groups of ninja... His prince probably pays for it. But then what is in the box. It have to be very important.' She thought of this a long time and developed different theories, one more stupid than the other. But there was no way this could be normal. She would have to wait until they had accomplished their mission. Maybe someone would tell her then. Equipped with some scrolls, kunais and other items she took her bag and went to the main gate of Konohagakure. Gai and his team were already waiting and Sasuke was standing there too, along with that Hokusai-guy. "Sakura-san!" Lee greeted waving his hands. "Hi." Sakura greeted back. "Hi, Sasuke-kun." She said to the raven-haired boy. He just nodded. Ten minutes later Naruto arrived hopping enthusiastically up and down. And – what a surprise – one hour later Kakashi arrived. "You're always late, aren't you?" Gai said reproachful. Kakashi didn't even listen. "Hi, sorry I'm late but Hokage-sama gave a sermon on how to receive a mission and I had to listen so... erm, anyway, it's not my fault." He said smiling sheepishly. 'I highly doubt that. He is never punctual.' Sakura thought. Now the brown-haired courier raised his voice sounding very annoyed. "May we leave _now_?" "Yeah let's go!" "Well, let him Sakura, you're all still in the middle of your spring. Enjoy it!" "Yeah Gai-sensei!" Lee cheered. "Tss, idiots." Sasuke muttered. "Definitely." Neji agreed. So they started to walk to Oaga-no-kuni.

TBC

A/N:) Chapter One! If you want Chapter Two justreview! Please? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! waves her hands Chapter 2 is finally up. I know I'm slow. Sorry  But anyway please R&R

"speech"

'thoughts'

Chapter two

"Hey, Sakura-san?" Lee asked. "What?" "After this mission... What's about a date?" "No way." "Please!" "No." "...well, okay." A few minutes later: "Hey, Sakura-san?" "Yes?" "What about train together?" "No." "C'mon, why not?" Lee asked in a pleading tone. "Because for you it's the same thing as a date and I already told you that I won't go on a date with you. And by the way: I'm in love with Sasuke-kun." He sighed and turned away. 'She won't go on a date with me... But a Rock Lee never gives up that easily. Sakura-san will see how strong I am and then she'll fall in love with me!' With a wide grin he walked off. 'Sakura-san loves Sasuke..." He looked around for the Uchiha. 'There!' "Hey Sasuke, Sasukeee!" he called waving his hands. Sasuke shortly looked at Lee obviously annoyed (obvious for everyone except Lee  ). "Hey mate, may I ask you something?" "Is this really necessary?" "Yeah, so how do you manage that all girls have a crush on you?" "Who knows." 'Winning Sakura-sans heart will be harder than I thought.'

Just then Gai appeared next to him. "Lee, my precious student, the flower of love is the most beautiful!" "Gai-sensei!" "Don't worry I'll help you!" "Gai-senseeii..." Lee cried. "Okay, first then, you'll have to learn how to flirt with a girl. For this we need one." Gai said with flames in his eyes. "But Gai-sensei we can't ask Sakura to do that." "No problem, we have Tenten!"

"Hey Tenten-chan!" Tenten turned around looking puzzled. She decided that she didn't want to know what happened when she saw both, Lee and Gai with their weird smiles , giggling. 'Childish...' "Hey Lee, Gai-sensei what's up?" "Tenten" Gai said looking serious. "Lee needs a special kind of training..." "Then why don't you ask Neji?" Both smiled weird. "This is something we need you for..." 'This can't be good.' she thought sweatdropping. "Lee needs to train how to flirt with a girl and since you're one..." Gai started enthusiastically but was cut off by Tenten. "No way!" With that she jumped to the front of the group.

'I would've helped Lee if he had asked. But with Gai-sensei hopping around and giving stupid tips - never. Geez, he's a ninja not a date-doctor.' She sighed. Neji looked at her- or at least she thought so. Because his eyes were completely white it was difficult to tell what he was looking at. "What are those fools doing again?" he asked. "Gai-sensei is planning to teach Lee how to flirt." "This will make things just worse." Tenten nodded.

The brown-haired courier eavesdropped to the dialog of Gai and that mini-Gai-freak. 'They call themselves ninja?' He smirked. 'This job will be easier than I thought...' His smirk did not fade yet (not that Kakashi-like smirk but an really evil one). They just had to stop somewhere soon and everything would be fine - at least for him. 'Though it would be much easier if prince Utamao had trusted me enough to do this alone. Fucking prince. Fucking ninjas.' He was interrupted in his thoughts by the stupid blonde kid. "Hey Hokusai-san, you know I wondered what's in this box. Do you know what's in there?" "No." "Than we could open and take a look." "No." "Damn!" He had lied – he knew what was in it but it was easier if no one else did.

Later that day:

They set up a camp. Kakashi read his loveliest book, Sakura and Tenten talked about something only girls could understand by walking to collect firewood, Sasuke and Neji scanned the area for any dangers. Gai and Lee meanwhile...

They stood a little far from the group and now they wanted to start the 'special training'. "Okay Lee, now imagine I'm a beautiful girl and you want a date me. What do you do?" "First I go to her - er - you." He stepped forwards. "Yeah, you're so brilliant!" Lee smiled with his teeth sparkling. "Hello beautiful one, I'm in love with you from the first time I saw you and so I wanted to ask you if you'll go on a date with me?" "That was great but more charming!" "Yeah Gai-sensei!" "Okay don't be shy just ask her. Next try!" Gai pointed to the stars. "You and Sakura-chan will be together brighter than those twinkling stars!" Suddenly both cried falling into each others arms.

Sasuke saw this scene and decided to go immediately back to the camp. "Those two are making fools of themselves." he muttered. Back at the camp he saw Neji staring at Hokusai's back. 'Seems like I'm not the only one who thinks that this guy is suspicious.' The Uchiha stopped next to the white-eyed boy. "What are you doing?" he asked making sure the courier didn't hear him. "Staring." Came the short reply. "Except staring at his back." "I'm not staring at his back – I'm looking through him." Now Sasuke noticed that the Hyuuga had his Byakugan activated. "He is not what he pretends to be." But before he could find out something more Gai appeared behind them and patted on their shoulders. "Hey boys why are you just standing here looking somewhat serious. You're still young and supposed to be full of joy! Well we thought that you might join our flirt training! Come on!" "No." "Neji, this is your sensei's order and I believe you need this training, too!" Gai said with sparkling teeth. Neji just growled something. Now Sasuke tried to back away but unfortunately the jounin noticed. "Sasuke-kun you could train with us as well!" "No sorry I've got something to do so..." "Ah don't be so shy! Now let's go!" With that he grabbed both boys and dragged them to where Lee was waiting excitedly.

"Lee, this two agreed to join our training session!" "Yeah that's great, Sasuke, Neji!" He smiled with sparkling teeth. 'Agreed...' "Okay then, Sasuke-kun, why don't you start. First if you want to get to know a girl what do you do?" "I don't want to ..." "Come on, just imagine!" 'What a troublesome guy.' "Tss." "Fine then, because Sasuke-kun is to shy to start why don't you start, Neji?" "No." "Come on you two, you're in the spring of your life, don't be so shy!" Neji didn't move a single inch and Sasuke didn't either. "Hmm, I never thought of you as that shy about girls! So if you don't want to start maybe Neji can play the girl while Lee tries to flirt!" Neji looked as if he was going to kill both Lee and Gai. 'This is going to be dangerous maybe I can sneak away...'

Tenten and Sakura were collecting wood for the fire when Tenten suddenly stopped. "What's up Tenten-san?" Sakura asked startled. "Look." "Hm?... There are Gai-sensei, Lee-san, Neji-san and Sasuke-kun – what are they doing?" "I think I know what. Gai-sensei asked me to help them with flirt training." "Flirt training?" Sakura knew that Gai was – well – unique but she never expected something like this. Tenten smirked. "I refused... With Gai-sensei giving Lee stupid orders- no way." "But why are Sasuke-kun and Neji-san here?" "I guess Gai-sensei forced them to- poor boys." Both girls watched the scene from the forest. "Hey Sasuke-kun is doing something!" Sakura said. The pale boy created a replication and sneaked away while his kagebunshin stood there. "Pretty clever." Tenten said grinning. "Yeah." Sakura agreed. Inner Sakura: 'Damn it! Gai could've made him ask me for a date, damn it!'

Meanwhile

Kakashi had told Naruto to go get some water. So the noisy ninja wasn't at Gai's training session. When he came back to the camp he just saw Kakashi reading his book and the little packet the courier usually carried. He looked around. Except Kakashi no one was there and Kakashi seemed to be totally absorbed in his perverted book. 'I wonder what's in there.' He sneaked closer. Carefully he took it. 'Quite heavy for such a small box.' "Hey Naruto!" The blonde boy fell backwards and nearly dropped the box. "Arrgh, Sasuke, don't startle me like that!" "I caught you by surprise?" the other said smirking. "NO! No one can ever surprise _me_!" "You were planning to open the box, weren't you?" "Er, uh ... no!" "Tss." The raven-haired boy turned and walked off. 'Damn it!'

Again Naruto looked around. Kakashi was still reading his beloved book and Sasuke now was leaning against a tree. He wondered where the others were. "Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei where is everyone else?" The jounin pointed to the left side with his eye still on his book. He turned to go and find them when Sasuke stood suddenly in front of him. Again Naruto stumbled over his own feet and fell down. "Damn it, Sasuke! Why do you always have to do that?" "Never let your guard, baka(idiot)." The blonde gritted his teeth. "You don't have to tell me. So what do you want?" "I just wanted to tell you that you better not go there." Just when Naruto wanted to ask why Naruto heard Neji shout (or rather explode) in pure rage. 'I guess that's why.'

Later that evening:

All were prepared to sleep except Gai who was going to have the first night watch. Sakura brushed her hair when Lee stepped closer. "Sakura-san?" "Hm?" "Well I, uhn" Sakura raised one eyebrow. "Now you sound more like Hinata." Lee smiled sheepishly and took out a memo pad. "I WANT TO ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME BECAUSE YOUR BURNING YOUTHFUL SPIRIT OF LOVE AND MY BURNING YOUTHFUL SPIRIT WILL BE TOGETHER THE BURNING YOUTHFUL SPIRIT OF LOVE! SO WE BETTER NOT WASTE THE PRIME OF OUR LIVES ALONE AND BE A COUPLE!" "No. By the way Gai told you to do that, didn't he?" "Right, how did you find out?" He asked surprised. "First the memo pad and second... never mind. But my answer is nevertheless 'no'. Sorry Lee-san." Lee trotted away defeated.

A/N: Alright it's done  What do you think Should I write a bit sasusaku later?

Anyway please review

Thanks to: fire.elve and Minzu for reviewing

and special thanks to my beta!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm back! waves Sorry for letting you wait that long but it's not completely my fault points at beta

beta: deadly glare

me: sweatdrop okay it's competely my fault.

Chapter three

In the morning:

All shinobi were up and had already eaten except Naruto who was still sleeping soundly. So our favourite copy-ninja went to wake him. He shoved Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, wake up!" The boy just murmured something like 'ramen' and turned away. An evil smile crept on Kakashi's masked face. "Hey Naruto if you don't get up in the next five minutes I won't allow you to eat ramen any more." He teased. "WHAT?" Naruto jumped at Kakashi, clinging at his collar and screaming. "I'M UP! I'M UP!" "Okay, okay, I just made a joke. But you havent to shout like that. Geez." Kakashi knew Naruto was a ramen-junkie but he never expected a reaction like this. Half-deaf he went to the others with the foxboy behind.

They were on their trip again. Sakura felt more than just happiness: Sasuke had smiled at her. Well, not really smiled but in Sasuke-terms it was a smile and that was enough for her. Maybe because she has beaten the shit out of Naruto so that he shut his big mouth. She glanced at him _and he looked back_. Inner Sakura: 'Yes! He's in a good mood. If I ask him for a date right now he'll surely agree!' Just when she opened her mouth a certain blonde foxboy appeared between them and smiled stupidly. "Hey Sakura-chan..." He said but stopped and gulped seeing her glare knives at him. He raised his hands. "Er, did I say something wrong? Sakura-chan..." Before he could say another word Sakura started chasing after him. (A/N: Let's hope she won't get him  )

While Sakura tried to kill Naruto Kakashi noticed some shadows gathering in the forests around them. He tilted his head. Judging from their behavior Gai, Neji and Sasuke had noticed it as well. He then stopped Naruto and Sakura whispering to be prepared for an attack. Bad idea. Naruto took out a kunai at once and shouted. "Hey you damn cowards, come out and fight!" He got a whack on the head by Sakura but unfortunately the shadows attacked. Or better: 16 black dressed ninjas came out of nowhere, threw knives trying to separate the group. Suddenly the courier screamed in hysteria and ran away. 'What the hell is he thinking?' The silver-haired wanted to go after him but was stuck between two foes. In the corner of his eye he saw Sakura wasn't fighting. "Sakura." The former anbu hissed. When she looked he pointed to the running form of Hokusai while he easily dodged some kunais.

The green-eyed kunoichi saw her sensei pointing at the retreating form of the courier and immediately understood. Before going after him she saw Gai and Lee in their fighting position with one arm on the back, waving for the enemies to come closer on which they earned a scornful 'Tss' from two sharingan-eyed ninjas. 'They are similiar' she thought with a hidden smile but shook the thought off looking for Hokusai.

Unfortunately he was faster than she thought he could be and deeper in the forest she last his tracks due to the growing darkness. And there she lost him. But then she heard someone speaking. "...ect." She squatted down almost instinctively and sneaked to the source of the noise. She saw a dark clothed man with his back to her and the damn courier gave him the _packet_. 'What the hell? I'm going to kill this bastard! How can he!' InnerSakura shouted squashing a mini-Hokusai. But before InnerSakura could think of something 'nice' for the blackdressed man someone was standing behind her.

She cried out "Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" but was knocked out before she do something more _effective_. A second blackdressed shinobi smirked. "You should take care of her before her little friends arrive." The first ninja snorted before both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A girls scream could be heard and distracted the fighting shinobi. 'Sakura!' Sasuke's head snapped into the direction of her voice and without thinking he concentrated more chakra in his legs and jumped. Leaving his enemies behind he saw Naruto doing the same. Only led by his intuition he made his way through the forest and found his pink-haired teammate. And the forsaken courier. He was rummaging for something in his vest. The raven-haired boy stopped right in front of Hokusai. Mentioned courier was so surprised that he fell backwards a tiny dagger landing next to him. "What the hell were you going to do with _this_?" Sasuke asked holding the dagger Sharinganeyes dangerously narrowed. "No-nothing." Hokusai stepped backwards hands raised. "Really?" the Uchiha prodigy asked mocking giving him an icy glare.

Just in that time Naruto entered the scene as noisy as ever on which Hokusai tried to escape. But just that moment there was a puff off smoke in front of him and the courier ran into the copy-ninja. "Uargh!" "What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean how dare you standing in my way?" The jounin only tilted his glaring at him almost like Sasuke did. "Oh, er, I mean sorryforrunningintoyou, I'mgoingnow,bye!" With that he turned around and ran off. Well until he crashed into Gai. Hokusai shouted in anger before thinking. "Why the hell are you fucking ninjas everywhere I go!" Suddenly he was surrounded by ninjas and had yet to face an insulted Neji (A/N: trust me an insulted Neji is worse than a starving Choji you just called 'fat'  ) With his Byakuganeyes piercing through him Neji took Hokusai by his vest. "What did you call us?" "Uh nothing... It's just because of you they stole my packet." He said hoping to get out of this unharmed. Just too bad for him that Sakura woke up and told Sasuke an interesting secret. (A/N:evil grin) "Hey Kakashi-sensei, Sakura says he gave it to them willingly." All eyes were now focused on the courier. "So you planned that from the very beginning?" The copy-ninja asked serious. "Damn it, yes! Who cares, you can't do anything about it! You fucking ninjas!" The courier spat the last sentence but Kakashi just smiled evilly and looked at Neji. "Neji-kun, I believe he called you a 'fucking ninja' twice. Now that he hasn't the packet anymore – why don't you take care of him?" Neji cracked with his knuckles. (A/N: is this called so?) an evil grin on his face.

5 minutes later

Neji had beaten the shit out of Hokusai with 'help' of Naruto, who wanted to beat up that Hokusai-bastard as well. Mentioned bastard (A/N: I never liked him anyway  ) was lying on the ground unconscious though Naruto slapped him on the head to check if he really was. Then satisfied the foxboy turned to his sensei. "What are we going to do with him now?" The silver-haired jounin scratched his head. "Hm, I think we can leave him here." "Just leave him?" The blonde sounded disappointed. "We could at least... at least..." "Tie him on a tree!" Sakura (or more InnerSakura) suggested. "Yeah!" Naruto immediately took a rope out of his bag and dragged the courier to the next tree. While the others watched Naruto another shinobi raised his voice. "By the way eternal rival Kakashi how many enemies did you beat?" "Five." "Ha, I've beaten six so it's 98:99 for me! You..." While Gai kept blabbing about youth or something (and only Lee was listening) Kakashi noticed what Naruto was doing. "Hey Naruto, it's enough if you just tie him to that tree – you don't have to strangle him." he said calming. Just when Naruto stopped pulling at the rope Neji shouted. "I've found them!"

TBC

A/N: evil grin a cliffie... If you want the next chapter just review :D

If like this ff or hate or... don't know you should read the ff 'Get them together!' from fire.elve and me as well – or you read one of her other stories.

thanks to scienceboy for the review and special thanks to my beta.




	4. Chapter 4

A/N: waves Hey guys I'm back (finally). Before killing me let me explain why it took me so long to update this time. Alright : My 4th got lost on the way to my beta so it took me a bit too send it to her again. You see it's not my fault. So don't kill me exspecially if you want the next chapter. g

Chapter four

"I've found them!" Neji shouted. "Found? Whom?" Tenten asked curious. "The thieves. They're heading westwards to a – this thing looks like a castle and they've got our packet. They –" "Wait!" the foxboy interrupted. "How do you know?" Right before Neji could react Sakura slapped Naruto on the head and scolded. "First he has his Byakugans and second it is rude to cut someone off." "Sorry Sakura-chan." "You should apologize to Neji-san." She said sighing. "But why?" This was enough for the cherry blossom to send the blonde flying into the next tree with one blow. Then she turned around with a sweet smile as if nothing had happened.

Tenten sighed somewhere between amused and annoyed. "Neji-kun, please continue." Neji smiled inwardly before he spoke again. (A/N: Wow another smiling ice-block) "They entered it and they're going – I can't tell where exactly for it's too far away but – it looks like they meet with someone and – hey – they gives our packet to one of the others. They separate but I can't see our packet anymore." "One of the others isn't a very clear description you know." Sasuke stated. Neji shrugged "They're all wearing exactly the same black clothes. Is this better?" Both started a staring-contest and they would have stared for the next two hours (A/N: somehow stubborn...) but Gai interfered. "Alright!" he cheered. "Let's go then! Thanks to our youthful, gifted Neji we can punish this demons!" "Yeah Gai-sensei you're the best!" "Leeee... I'm so proud of you all!" "Gai-senseeii..." Both hugged each other again crying. All shinobi left the two quickly- though Naruto wanted to stay. But Kakashi dragged him away since he couldn't let something like this happen to his own students.

In front of the castle (A/N: I could tell you how they got there through the forest but it's too troublesome and nothing happened anyway. Except Naruto fell from a tree because he was startled by Sasuke. Never mind...)

So: In front of the castle

The Konoha-ninja hid in the trees and scanned the area – some more some less attentive. Two guards were standing in front of the door – they didn't seem to be ninjas – and around the rest of the castle was a high wall. Naruto first jumped from the tree and looking up, grinning he pointed to this two men. "They don't look strong. So we can enter through this gate, take our packet and leave before they even notice we're there." Kakashi scratched his head saying "Hn, it could be a trap as well." "But then they wouldn't expect us to come through the main gate!" The silver-haired sighed. 'I guess we can go there – he wouldn't accept anything different anyway so...' "Okay, I think we'll follow Naruto's suggestion this time. Let's go then!" With that he leaped from the tree and in one swift movement Kakashi was behind the guards knocking them out before they even noticed the wind his move created.

They went inside through a floor and stopped when there were three turn-offs. The blonde boy looked around curiously and then pointed to the right. "Let's go down the hall." "You mean sneak." "Okay okay, Let's sneak down the hall!" (A/N: Hey fire.elve this is for you g) With that he sneaked down the hall the others following. Suddenly a loud squeak arose and a second later the door behind them slammed shut.

Sakura first was shocked that they were trapped so easily but she was horrified as she heard a muffled rumble getting louder with every heartbeat. From one moment to the next the rumble turned into thunder and out of the ceiling stones came falling down aiming for the trapped shinobi. Lee and Gai kicked the rocks away with Tenten standing between them so that she was safe; Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji avoided falling rocks by using their eyes; Naruto just jumped around and somehow he managed not to jump into/under a stone; Sakura dodged a bit like Naruto but far more elegant. Unfortunately her reactions were a bit slower than Naruto's so a stone as big as a fist hit her ankle. She bit her lip to stifle a loud outcry and took a leap backwards due to another falling stone. Before her feet even touched the ground under the shinobi broke away while a mass stones came down. Sakura felt someone grabbing her and the raven-haired boy jumped with her through a just emerged hole in the wall. This incident divided the ninjas into those who managed to climb through the hole in the wall and those who fell through the hole in the ground.

With those who climbed through the hole:

"That was close." The copy-ninja pulled his forehead-protector over his left eye while he looked who was with him: Neji was there from Gai's team and Sasuke and Sakura were there from his own. The girl tried to stand up but winced and sat back down on hand on her ankle. The silver-haired jounin raised an eyebrow and went towards her. "Let me see." Carefully he checked her injury. He sighed but smiled. "It's nothing serious – just sprained. But you shouldn't put too much on your wounded leg for the next days. So for now..." His eyes trailed to the left side, then back to Sakura and he smiled. "Okay Sasuke, help Sakura walking!" When Sasuke took her with one arm around her waist and her arm around his neck Sakura's face became just as red as her dress.

Meanwhile Kakashi went over to Neji. The Hyuuga looked a bit unsure about what was going to be next. "Neji-kun with your Byakugans you're able to see through walls right, so would you please use your eyes to find our packet." It was more a statement than a question. "Sure." With that he scanned the whole area for this tiny object until he found it a few floors above. He gave a sign to the others and told them where it was.

They went carefully upstairs peaking around every corner before moving on. They had to move slowly because of Sakura. Sasuke supporting her tried to avoid any unnecessary noise but it wasn't exactly what you would call easy. Suddenly, in the middle of a long corridor, the messy-haired jounin stopped. Right now Sasuke noticed it too: Some people were approaching - about three or four – and they couldn't get out of the way except...

Obviously all shinobi had had the same thought 'cause in no time they were sticking on the ceiling by using their Chakra. (A/N: Somehow like bats g) The unknown persons came closer fast, passing around the corner. Two stopped and one went under them stopping at the other side. With a speed only a ninja can possess he threw kunais at the Konoha-ninjas. The Uchiha quickly cancelled his jutsu so he fell with Sakura in his arms down and with a roll he landed on his feet. From the corner of his Sharingan he could see Neji doing the same while his sensei attacked the one who threw the kunai. The white-eyed boy started a fight with one of the others but there was one enemy left who now encountered him. The raven-haired boy put Sakura quickly although carefully down and then he pulled out his own kunai throwing it at his adversary. (A/N: This corridor isn't _that_ small. For those who wondered how they can fight there...) However they were pretty equal but then the masked enemy threw a knife. At first Sasuke believed he was aiming for him but just when the knife flew past him he realized this throw was meant for Sakura who – with her injured leg – possibly couldn't get out of the way in time. The Uchiha-prodigy spun around and grabbed the weapon by its blade only inches before it could hit the girl. The masked ninja wanted to attack again but his companion, who was fighting against the Copy-ninja, crashed into him. Just then Neji sent his opponent with his whirlwind into the already lying ones when suddenly the ground under the three black-dressed (A/N: Man, they're all black-dressed aren't they  ) broke away with a loud 'boom'. Sakura screamed and hugged Sasuke so hard that they both fell to the ground. While Sakura clutching him Sasuke saw Kakashi over them smirking. "For such things you'll have enough time after the mission. Teeheehee."

TBC

g

Aaaannd what do you think? Please review and tell me okay :D

thanks to seguha and sehellys for reviewing and special thanks to my beta


End file.
